Terraforming (2199)
For comparable processes in other continuities, see Terraforming (OS) and Terraforming (live action film). Terraforming is a process of planetary engineering that transforms the environment of an uninhabitable world into one that is more suitable to humans and other Earth lifeforms. Humanity's first experience with terraforming was not made through its own efforts, but through alien technology operating outside its control. In the year 2175, an extraterrestrial ship of unknown origin crashed on Mars and the environmental engineering equipment on board activated automatically, increasing oxygen levels[https://ourstarblazers.com/vault/213a/ Makoto Kobayashi, "Cosmo One: Dragon of the Red Planet," Scale Aviation, May 2017] and eventually leading to the creation of a liquid water sea filling Amazonis Planitia[http://ourstarblazers.com/vault/803/ "Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Astronomical Research," by Toshihiro Handa, Star Navi, October 2013]. Suddenly in possession of a world that could seemingly sustain them, the long-time settlers of Mars declared independence in 2179 and waged the Second Inner Planet War against Earth until they were defeated six years later. By 2199 and beyond, the Martian sea remained stable, but atmospheric conditions required humans to wear full protective suits ("Messenger of Iscandar", "Farewell to the Solar System", "Escape from the Nightmare!"). "Garmillasforming" is the name given to similar projects meant to support life from Garmillas. The Great Garmillas Empire pursues Garmillasforming activities across interstellar and intergalactic space as part of its territorial expansion. Large sections of Garmillas itself have been cut from the planet's crust and brought to distant star systems as floating continents with vegetation, water, and other features intact, to serve as supply bases for transplanting life[http://ourstarblazers.com/vault/434/ Interview with Masanori Nishii in "Secrets and Mysteries of Yamato" in Hyper Hobby #168 (translated for "Space Battleship Yamato 2199, Report 10")]. A continent-sized piece of Garmillas was brought to Earth's solar system and suspended inside the atmosphere of Jupiter. As imperial forces launched planet bombs against Earth and wiped out its native ecology, plant species were selected from the floating continent and seeded on Earth as one of the steps in re-making it into a Garmillas-like world ("Messenger of Iscandar", "Escape from the Jupiter Sphere"). Partial Garmillasforming was also carried out on Pluto, where the empire established its primary base in the solar system, warming it enough for liquid water oceans to form underneath its icy surface ("The Trap on All Sides"). Following the war and the establishment of peaceful relations between the empire and the Earth Federation, an artificial sun and other Garmillas technologies are used to transform the Eleventh Planet on the fringes of the solar system far beyond Pluto into a living world that supports a joint Garmillas and human colony ("Shock – Legacy of the Cosmo Reverse"). Planetary engineering can also be done to restore damaged environments. The Cosmo Reverse System, highly advanced technology from Iscandar, can draw on stored personal memories of life to rebuild an entire biosphere. One such device was used in late 2199 to terraform a dry and irradiated Earth following years of Garmillas attacks ("The Distant Promised Land", "Memories of the Blue Planet"). References External Link * Terraforming on Wikipedia * Terraforming of Mars on Wikipedia Japanese language information テラフォーミング Terafōmingu Category:Technology